


Secrets That You Keep

by hollandroden



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollandroden/pseuds/hollandroden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven laughed - legit laughed in her face- before she started trying to pry Clarke’s hand away from the disgusting bruise that her idiot had left on her neck. “Man it totally is a hickey! Who the hell wanted to rip your jugular out?” Clarke winced, and Bellamy took it upon himself to spit out the piece of meat in his mouth in surprise. Raven continued as if nothing had happened, “I’m serious they went to town!”</p><p>or the one where Bellamy and Clarke are in a secret relationship but then there's a hickey and oops there goes that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets That You Keep

**Author's Note:**

> ignore the end of season 2 ok Clarke returned to camp w/ Bellamy and everything was chill for the next few months

It became apparent to both Clarke and Bellamy that secrets were incredibly hard to keep around Camp Jaha. It was a breeding ground for bored teenagers and adults alike who had nothing better to do than gossip -and the relationship between the Ark’s Princess and their local Chancellor shooter would be a hefty one. Of course down on the Ground they were different people, they were united leaders who stood for their people despite the hard choices that had to be made.

That didn’t stop a group of teenage girls who barely ever lifted a finger from glancing Bellamy up and down every time he walked by, whispering to each other behind their hands. Clarke knew that they were either say one of two options. First, that he was incredibly attractive -and she couldn’t argue. His mess of dark locks and puppy dog eyes made it hard to resist him- or second, that he had been the one to nearly kill the Chancellor, he’d already been confined once since the Ark landed and that he was dangerous.

To them Clarke was the leader, the one that they should look up to, the privileged girl who’d always had it easy so now she knew what to do. She hated it. Of course she’d always make sure that her people were safe, but the way they viewed Bellamy made her skin crawl with disgust.

She told him so one night when they were boiling water over the fire to purify it, seeing as they had enough meat to last the next month Bellamy hadn’t had a need to go out hunting. Instead he opted to join Clarke with her insanely difficult task of water purification. “I hate the way they look at you.”

He checked over his shoulder but there was nobody there, “Who?” His brow raised curiously, he tried not to flash his signature smirk but it was to no avail.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Everybody that doesn’t really know you. They see you as a criminal Bellamy,” he appeared unaffected by the news but she assumed he’d known this information for quite some time. “You’ve saved their asses more times than I can count and this is the thanks you get? It’s not fair.”

Bellamy knew that he couldn’t hug her for comfort, or take her hands in his squeezing them tightly, but he couldn’t just stand there and allow Clarke to be upset. “Hey don’t worry about me,” his hand found the small of her back which was oddly comforting in a way, “the only thing that matters is how you see me. And Octavia.” She peered over at him smiling, it was an expression he could never get enough of. “And maybe Raven, and Jasper, and Monty and you know what the rest of the surviving hundred. They should know how badass I am.”

Clarke playfully shoved him away from her, “Shut up!” It was the times of light joy that really made everything else feel like it didn’t matter. Clarke found herself experiencing those moments more frequently when Bellamy was at her side. It allowed her peace so that she didn’t have to think about all of the horrible events that had occurred the past few months. He’d take her hand, kiss her neck, tell her a dumb pick up line he read in some relic saved from Earth he’d had on the Ark which caused her to laugh, and the weight didn’t feel as heavy.

She wished that keeping them a secret wasn’t such a big deal but it was. They needed to have people listen to their authority but if Clarke and Bellamy started agreeing on everything -somebody would blame it on their romance and disregard their orders. So secret was key.

That didn’t mean that there weren’t a million close calls when Octavia, or Raven, or Jasper would walk into the tent and demand that they needed help. Sometimes it was just to say hey or ask if the two needed anything. Honestly though, Clarke felt more anger in those moments than she ever had.  It made Bellamy chuckle when her nostrils would flare, her cheeks burn red and her lips squish together. The face of a true warrior.

One night they had decided to tell everybody they were working on plans for hunting the next day and were not to be disturbed. It had almost worked. They managed to make out for about twenty minutes before Octavia stormed in with a wild look in her eyes, “Hey I heard you were planning to hunt?”

They’d grown used to surprise visits so they always kept on their toes, but even though they weren’t touching anymore, Clarke was so close she could have simply moved an inch and be against his chest. “Yes, tomorrow.” She answered irritated.

Bellamy gave her a sideways glance, obviously not pleased at how snappy Clarke had been to his baby sister. She couldn’t take the time to care. “Right now we’re talking strategy, we’ll tell you the plans in the morning.”

There was a second Clarke was sure Octavia wouldn’t buy it, here eyes darting rapidly between the two of them. But if she had any clue what was happening she decided to let it slide. “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

The moment the cloth being used as a makeshift door closed Bellamy was grabbing her by the waist and hoisting her onto the table. His smile was ridiculously mocking, “You get so worked up when we’re interrupted.”

Clarke took the time to kiss him, running her fingers along the side of his jaw as she brought their lips together. Finally she managed to reply with breaths coming out in small gasps, “Yeah because I’m all worked up.”

He laughed so loudly she was sure even the people on the other side of the world heard it, but she didn’t care. They were back to kissing in seconds and nothing else really matter then.

-o-

However, all good things must come to an end.

After nearly two months of sneaking around and hoping that nobody notices the large quantities of time they spent together -alone- the jig was up. It was Raven that spotted something peculiar and even though the girl was a genius, she didn’t have the brains to keep her mouth shut in public.

They all sat around the fire, there was some kind of celebration going on with Abby Griffin proposing a toast to something Clarke didn’t care about. She had her knee against Bellamy’s, desperate for even the smallest kind of touch when she could get it. That was when Raven noticed it.

“Clarke is that a hickey?” Her voice boomed much louder than she probably thought it would be, causing several judgemental heads to snap her way. They were like vultures but instead of eating dead carcusses, they fed on the humiliation of others.

Immediately Clarke raised her hand to the right side of her neck where she knew that Bellamy had spent a large portion of time on the previous evening. “No.” Was all she could say because what the hell else could it be?

Raven laughed - legit laughed in her face- before she started trying to pry Clarke’s hand away from the disgusting bruise that somebody had placed on her neck. “Man it totally is a hickey! Who the hell wanted to rip your jugular out?” Clarke winced, and Bellamy took it upon himself to spit out the piece of meat in his mouth in surprise. Raven continued as if nothing had happened, “I’m serious they went to town!”

“Raven!” Clarke tried to dodge the nosey girls comments but it was extremely difficult when they were all packed so closely together around the fire, “I get it, quiet down!”

“It’s not that bad,” Bellamy commented while sneaking a peek at his work of art. “Don’t worry Clarke, I’m sure it’s a one time thing.” She only glared at him, watching the tips of his lips turn into a lazy grin.

Raven nodded at Bellamy in a way that was declaring verbal war, “How are you so sure?” Her tone of voice concluded that she was less than impressed with Bellamy’s addition to the conversation and if Clarke knew anything about the girl it was that she never backed down. Neither did Bellamy.

Titling his head he spoke, “She’s never had one before, it was probably an accident.”

“Maybe he was just sloppy.”

“Sloppy? Absolutely not!”

Clarke sat between the two as they bickered back and forth over something so stupid she had to roll her eyes. Other gathered around to listen to the bickering, trying to get their daily dose of entertainment, but it only made Clarke feel more uncomfortable with the situation. If that was humanly possible.

Suddenly Raven blurted out, “Why don’t you just admit it was you already?!” Then Bellamy froze, his body leaning back slightly as if Raven shoved him. Clarke and him locked eyes -their whole system had just been blown to bits. “Do you think we’re dumb? We’ve known about you this whole time, you’re so obvious!”

That was mildly shocking.

Clarke was the first to speak, “Everybody?” The people surrounding them were sharing eye contact, nodding heads, letting them know that they hadn’t been as deceitful as they had believed themselves to be. “Oh.”

Bellamy leaned in towards her, “there goes our cover Princess.”

A chuckle bubbled from her lips as she brought hers to his, right in the middle of the camp for everybody to see. Raven gave a loud whooping sound that was quickly followed by applause, but all she could see was the boy in front of her. “You’re an idiot.”

His only response was to kiss her again, and again, and again, and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, follow me, kudos? Even just reading it is nice, thanks guys!


End file.
